


There Must be Trouble

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: Up to No Good [4]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Generational Friendship, Delinquent!Wes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lawyer!Wes, Teenage!Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis gave him an odd look as he pulled his feet of his desk and straightened up in his chair, reaching for the envelopes. He picked one up, finding it neatly opened and addressed to Wes.  The return address catches Travis eye for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Must be Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Last planned installment of this AU.

"I got in."  Wes announced as he slide to a halt at Travis' desk. 

The detective glanced up from his case file to find the blonde teen looking like he might randomly combust from his excitement. Travis blinked at him confused.  He didn't know where Wes came from, well he did, there was only one way in, but Travis hadn't been expecting him.  Wes grinned at him like he was waiting for a response. 

"Got in where?"  Travis asked carefully, watching Wes.

"Everywhere."  Wes informed happily.

He dug into his bag and pulled out a nice stack of envelopes.  Triumphantly, he threw them down on Travis' desk, and made a motion for him to look at them.  Travis gave him an odd look as he pulled his feet of his desk and straightened up in his chair, reaching for the envelopes.

He picked one up, finding it neatly opened and addressed to Wes.  The return address catches Travis eye for a moment.  University of Southern California.  Suddenly Travis understood what Wes meant.  Travis spared Wes a glance, finding the teen just watching him.  Travis reached for the other envelops.  Berkeley, Stanford, Yale, Harvard, were among some the more elite names.

"You seriously got accepted into all of these?"  Travis asked holding up the envelops.  "I must say, I'm impressed, I thought you had to be wicked smart to get into all of these places."

Wes rolled his eyes.  "I'll have you know I have tested in the top percentage of students."  Wes informed with a grin, reaching and snatching the envelops away.  "I'm sure your letter helped a bit though."

"Yeah, okay a bit,"  Travis grinned.  "That letter was amazing."

"It had at least twenty grammatical errors."  Wes shot back.

"I'm a cop, not an English major."  Travis returned.  "And what happened to not reading it?"

"I never said I wasn't going to read it."  Wes huffed.  "Besides, I've seen the way you write, I had to make sure the letter was somewhat presentable to a college associate."

"Why can't you just say you were curious?"  Travis asked, holding out his arms in question.  Wes just crossed his arms, and Travis gave a wave of his hand.  "You know where you want to go?" 

Wes made an unsure sound, and Travis couldn't hold back his laughter.

* * *

In the months leading up to and after Wes' graduation, Travis didn't see very much of Wes.  Wes was pleasantly keep his act together all the way around, he dropped the rebel attire (save a few things).  Only a few times did they cross paths, mostly by chance.  Though Wes made it a point to meet with Travis at Katherine's dinner for one last goodbye before he left for Standford. They parted with wishes of lucks and promises to stay out of trouble.

It was the last time Travis saw Wes for a while.

* * *

_9 years later_

\----

Travis started storming down the hall once he cleared the doorway of the courtroom.  The doors echoed shut behind him.  God he hated the way lawyers picked and prodded and put everything he said under a microscope.  At least there was solid evidence linking the defended to the crime, so it was still a solid win for the city.  But the defendants lawyer had more than gotten on his nerves trying to find _something_ that would shake the charges on their client.

He rushed pass the few people in the hallway.  It was just a few people here or there. Travis didn't by them much mind, because for the most part everyone got out of his way.  He rounded a corner, narrowing avoiding some guy in a suit as he stormed past.

"Travis?"  A voice that sounded like one Travis hadn't heard in years. 

The detective stopped in his tracks and turned.  A few yards away from him was the guy in the suit he narrowly avoided.  But upon closer observation he found the man to no one other than Wesley Mitchell.  Only not the teen he remembered arresting, no, that teen had grown up.  Wes had filled out his height, and the boyishness of his face had gone away.  He was still thin, but it seemed like it was more out of leanness than anything else.  Not to mention he was wearing what looked like a tailored suit, with a tie, rather than the baggy jeans and leather jacket.

"Wes?"  Travis asked, receiving a nod in reply.  "Wesley Mitchell,"  Travis smiled out, "Look at you all grown up and in a suit."

"I see you're still dressing...like you always have."  Wes said, gesturing at Travis from with a bit of a face. Travis rolled his eyes as he walked towards Wes, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  "So what's got you storming through the halls."

"Uh...testifying for a case."  Travis informed with a huff.  "The defendant's lawyer was picking at things, but it doesn't matter because the DA has a solid case."  Wes made a small sound and nodded when Travis look at him.  "What are you doing here?"

"I have court in..."  Wes paused to glance at his watch.  He did it rather professional, the way Travis always saw people in suits glancing at their watches.  "Twenty-five minutes."  Wes said as he dropped his arm back to his side.

"Oh,"  Travis said raising an eyebrow.  "What did you do this time?"

"I took a case my boss gave me."  Wes said easily, but with a bit of a huff and a shrug. Travis blinked at him for a moment as he brain processed what Wes told him.  "You do remember I went to school for law right Travis."

"Yeah, I remember."  Travis said with a wave of his hand.

 And he did remember, mainly because he had chuckled at Wes only to get kicked under the table.  He also remembered it being something Wes said his father wanted him to go into, and there a small part of him that seemed willing to give it a chance.  But looking at Wes, all dressed in a suit with his hair all nice and styled, and just looking well put together, Travis had to admit being a lawyer fit him.

Travis chuckled to himself.  "What?"  Wes asked with a glare.

"It seems that you always find away to be a thorn in my side."  Travis said easily.

"It doesn't feel right if I don't."  Wes chuckled out.  He glanced at his watch briefly and frowned.  "I should go, I promised my client we'd go over some stuff."  Wes said taking a step away, before stopping and digging into his suit jacket.  "Here," He said holding out a business card for Travis.  "We should catch up sometime.  Give me a call."  Wes said as Travis took the card from him.  "We can work when you could come over for dinner, I'm sure Alex would love to meet you."

"Alex?"  Travis asked with raised eyebrow.

Wes grinned at he started walking backwards.  "Did I forget to mention I'm married?"  Wes said smartly. 

"Yeah, a bit."  Travis smiled, "Go meet your client."

Wes laughed and gave a mock salute before he turned around to walk around the corner.  "Bye Travis,"  Wes said as he rounded the corner.

"Bye Wes,"  Travis replied with a grin.

He glanced down at the business card in hand, and smiled to himself.  He definitely wanted to catch up with Wes, see where his life had taken him. He stuffed the card in his jeans pocket before he turned to walk out of the court house.  Suddenly he wasn't so annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last planned installment of this series of ficlets. I don't know if I might have more ideas' later on, but in reality it's done. I planned for it to be three to four parts and it is. I'm proud of it though. I think it's adorable.
> 
> So Wes is 18 and senior in high school in the beginning of this. Then his 27 in the end and married to Alex.


End file.
